Collapsing Triangles
by Alyson-Slayer
Summary: Sollux shows up at Karkat's hivesteps saying he has come over for the night. Karkat has Eridan over for their weekly movie night; Sollux becomes jealous and yells at Karkat. Their relationship has been broken off, but the two trolls are not taking it well. Can Eridan patch things up and get the two back together? Will things be normal if he is successful?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter One: Heartbreak

Part One: Idoit Sollux

"I have told you before, 'Don't come over without telling me first.' Sollux." A rather short and angry nubby horned troll shouts at a taller gangly four horned troll.

"Aw come on KK. Don't be like that. You know love me coming over." Sollux says smirking. The other frowns casting a glance over his shoulder back into his hive.

"Sollux, now isn't such a great time." The smaller troll says casting his gaze to the ground. Sollux frowns and steps back.

"He'th here ithn't he?" Sollux growls as sparks crackle around his horns and eyes. Karkat cringes at the anger, though he manages to stand his ground.

"Sollux, he is my friend too. Besides he likes to *WATCH* my 'shity' movies with me." Karkat says with a slightly harsh tone.

"He ith jutht uthing you! He doethn't care about you! He ith just wanting to…"Sollux is cut off when a hive door is slammed in his face.

"KK? KK pleathe! I'm thorry!. Karkat?" Sollux pleads feeling his blood pusher start to fail as his thinkpan screams at him for being an idoit. He turns and leaves his once matesprite's hive to spend the night alone in his hive. He had messed up big time.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter One: Heartbreak

Part Two: Sorrow filled Karkat

Karkat stares at the door breathing rapidly. He couldn't really make out what his now ex-matesprit said over the roaring of his blood rushing to his ears. Sollux had no right to tell him about his friends. He slides down the hall wall and hugs his knees. He didn't even feel like watching the movie Eridan had brought over anymore, all he wanted to do was drown his sorrows in frozen treats and stupid sorrow-filled break up songs.

"Kar?" A voice breaks though his thoughts of self-loathing and sorrow. The chubby troll looks at the troll who called out his name, tears rolling down his cheeks. Eridan moves to sit next to Karkat and dries his red tears with his scarf.

"Kar, wwhat happened?" the violet blood asks, his voice full of concern and worry. These two trolls have been close friends for almost two sweeps after the game ended.

"I…I just broke up with Sollux…." before the smaller troll could finish he breaks down in a fresh set of tears. He and Sollux had been together for almost three sweeps now. His longest relationship, besides his moirallegence with Gamzee. He felt so lost and empty now. Eridan pulls Karkat into a hug and rocks back and forth letting the sorrow filled troll cry on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Chapter One: Heartbreak

Part Three: Awkward Eridan

After almost three hours of crying, Karkat finally fell asleep. Eridan had managed to get the chubby troll in his 'coon without much fighting. He cast a gaze over the heartbroken troll, his own blood pusher squeezing at the sight of his swollen eyes. He had developed red feelings for his friend in the past sweep, but he had been dating that fucking piss blood. Now that was gone, but Eridan couldn't bring himself to pursuing a relationship with Karkat now. So he did the only thing he could think of…calling Sollux.

The line rings only twice before it is answered.

"KK?" Sollux's vice is filled with hope and sorrow. Eridan feels his stomach clench with rage.

"No, Sol. It is me ED. Kar just spent the last three hours crying over you. Mind tellin' me wwhat you did to him?" His voice only holds distain for the other.

"I…yelled at him…becauthe he wath with you." The answer only made Eridan become more enraged.

"WWe alwways havve movvie night twwice a wweek. He had evven told me his plans to…"

"ED I don't fucking care. It ith over now. Make him your matethprit or whatever. I…"

"Sol, I am not that big of a nookcleaner to hurt him anymore. I fuckin' hate you for makin' him cry."

"I hate me two." Sollux hangs up leaving Eridan, shocked and rather awkward now.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter Two: Fallen Pieces

Part One: Wallow Sollux

Sollux stares at his husktop screen though he is doing nothing. His mind keeps wandering to Karkat. They had been together for three sweeps and tomorrow would have made it four. He moves away from his desk groaning. Eridan had called him three times.

"Fuck ED mutht have told everyone by now." He growls looking at his audio/verbal portable device, pulling on his hair. This was going to be harder than he thought. He spent most nights with Karkat curled up next to him. Sollux looks at a photo of himself and Karkat on their first date. A smile works it's way on to his face, before it falls once he realizes that never again will they be like that. He bites his bottom lip the pulls out his audio/verbal portable device and pushes Karkat button, knowing he won't answer.

"Hey this is Karkat Vantas, fuckass. Leave a fucking message."

"Hey, KK. Thithis me Tholluth. You already knew that. Anyway, I'm thorry. I wath jutht jealouth of ED thpending time with you. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but I did. Pleathe forgive me. I thill love you," he pauses and sighs, "Pleathe call me thometime. Bye KK." He hangs up and slumps to the floor hugging his knees. Tears begin to roll down his face.

"I'm thuch a fucking idoit and a tentabulge. Maybe it ith for the betht that we broke up," He says wiping his tears away, "I guethth I should try and thleep." He mutters to himself crawling into his 'coon. However, sleep never comes, so he just wallows.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter Two: Fallen Pieces

Part Two: Motherly Kanaya

When Kanaya knocks on Karkat's hive door, the answer is quick.

"Thank gog you showwed up, Kan. I cannot get Kar out of his 'coon or evven eat," Eridan states. The female troll frowns, she knew that Eridan a thing for dramatics, so she steps inside. Her normal façade falls as she looks around the room. It had only been two weeks since the breakup, and things had gotten really bad. Karkat's normally clean and organized hive had become a sect pool and chaotic.

"My goodness, he really has not done anything at all," her voice is softer than normal. Turning she heads towards the red troll's 'coon, "Karkat Vantas, you get out of there right now," she says. The answer she receives is a deep growl. She narrows her jade eyes and reaches into the 'coon. Pulling out the much thinner Karkat she is taken back, Eridan had been correct, Karkat had not eaten at all, and it showed.

"Leave me alone!" Karkat hisses. Kanaya sighs and sets him on the floor.

"Now, you will get cleaned up and dressed. As well as feed then we are going to talk to Sollux, no changing the subject on this one," She says noting Karkat and Eridan flinching at the mention of the yellow blood, "As of now I am your lusus." She states smiling.

"Yes Mother," Karkat growls then sighs.

[AN: Okay, so I know that all of these are really short I hope to keep it that way. I do have to work nights and I normally only have Monday and Tuesday off, but I asked for this weekend off so I got all of my stuff uploaded on Saturday/Sunday. Review tell me if you liked or not. I love you all. Signing off Alyson Slayer.]


End file.
